Lightpenguin
The Lightpenguin (real name: Bau Kax) is a penguin with the power of light and altogether a lot of power. This penguin can run fast than the speed of light, so, can appear anywhere in a flash, literally, and can cast a light, or light orb, anywhere, with the click of the fingers...if penguins had any. The Lightpenguin is a bright yellow colour with two horn-looking spikes that come down over the eyes, for some reason, the Lightpenguin was born with no pupils, though can still see. The penguin also has two black wings, and uses them to fly, but mostly to run faster. Legend tells of a mighty penguin that will banish all bad and evil penguins from their land, and carries a sacred jewel with their orb, this jewel is said to hold the penguin's powers. There is also proof of this legend being drawn, on a cavepenguin's cave wall. Other than carvings of penguins running from mammoths, there is one, where a bright yellow figure, standing on a rock, behind the sun, with two wings, spikes, and a giant orb. Also, there are "Geek" tales, that tell of a penguin, with fur of brightness, that no mortal penguin can withstand, and mighty powers to destroy many. It is unknown, yet highly likely, that these are related to the Lightpenguin. The Lightpenguin is thought to be the ghost of the penguin Bau Kax, who died when he threw the cursed coin into the river and it threw a water lazer, which doesn't react well with Light power. Of course, in this story/rumour, he was born with the powers. And it is also said that he is his twin brother, Xel Kax, when Bau Kax found the jewel, his brother stole it, and pushed him in the river. The last story is proven to be fake, as DNA tests show that Bau Kax and the Lightpenguin are the same person. His intrests inculde: Reading, Running, Laughing, Walking his Puffle, Saving/helping others and dancing. His best friend is Hat Pop, he likes her because she has bunny ears, and is a very nice person. And she likes him because he helps others, and is very nice too. Also Hat Pop's puffle is friends with Lightpuffle. He is also good friends with Railfan1 Currenly, scientists are trying to track down Lightpenguin, in hope of activating tests to see what triggers all of his powers. We caught up with one scientist who has been running several tests and has been studying Lightpenguin. He said "Well, you see, the Lightpenguin seems to have gained supernova powers by sending an electric trans-wave through a jewel that has collected certain "powers" over time. It is possible the wings, spikes over eyes and having no pupils could just be a deformity which he was born with. I am currently trying to get at least a part of DNA of Lightpenguin to do more tests on. Also I have found out that his wings have no bones in them, which has baffled me and thrown my tests off.". This scientist also claimed that "I am using a puffle to test on, though it currently has all of Lightpenguin's features, I cannot seem to be able to let it obtain his powers. Also the puffle has no been harmed in anyway, all it is is grumpy and '''tired." And today, a scientist called Ctrl has captured Lightpenguin, he claims that "he saw him walking along and said that he'd take him for coffee", and instead, took him to his lab. Here is what he said to us: "I just need to run some tests, he'll be out in no time..hahhahahah...hahahahahahahahaha....HAHAHAHAH...MWAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAA!!! Oh, sorry....say, wanna get a cup of coffee?". It is unknown if Lightpenguin has been harmed or not, or if our interviewer took the coffee, but all we know is, we are searching for his lab, and are hoping to get the Lightpenguin back into civilisation, un-harmed and still powerful. More information here. Lightpenguin has recently been released, although there are a few changes. His wings don't work, they appear weak and un-useable. His orbs are controlled at near to zero capacity, and he can only run 2/10 of his original speed. We were able to speak to Lightpenguin, during this sad, and confusing time. He said "Once my powers come back, I am so gonna get that Ctrl guy. He was telling me, that if I ever come back, he'd do even more tests, which would make me so weak. I need help to try and catch this, we need everyone on the case, please, help me. Oh yeah, and he still has my puffle. HELP ME RESCUE MY PUFFLE, AND REGAIN MY POWERS!". We have sent Agents to search for his lab. See more here. Due to recent information, Lightpenguin has been released, and Ctrl is now in prison. Although, he has returned with alot more powers, such as Powers of Red Lightning, Black Fire, Fire Cast (Inceniraté), Underground Lightning (Apocolptí), etc. And more intrestingly, his appearance has changed, he now has a black beak, black feet and a scar on his right arm in the shape of an asterisk. After his release, he searched Antarctica in search of creatures to help him due to his change in appearence and power, he is uncontrollably firing at cilvilans. He found the Metal Force but it had been destroyed, so he joined the Arctic Wolves. He also joined the CP BlackHawks Background Bau Kax was born in 1589 and lived in a small town called Desulamn, a small town with not many people living there. The King, called Lesdom, was holding a challenge, he set a challenge, where every person must bring 1'' jar of marmalade to him, and he will judge which was the best. The person who sent the best will get a "special" coin, that glowed. Of course, Lightpenguin won, but at this point he wasn't even a Lightpenguin. This coin was cursed, but no one was aware of this, and, unfortunatly, the penguin chosen, was Bau. The coin was given to Bau, and the curse took 2 days to take action, but, by then, Bau had found a special jewel, that warned him about the coin, using reflections. He threw the coin away, but the coin reacted to the water in the river he threw it in, and it made a beam of light that shon on the jewel, giving it the curse, but the power within the jewel reacted too, and it reflected to Bau. Luckly, the power had negitated itself, giving this penguin extraordinary side affects, such as, releasing the wings that he had all his life, but didn't notice, giving him light powers, and making the jewel disappear into the orb. He then moved away, never to be heard of, until he moved to Freezeland, where he is currently still living. He has a house there, a four story house, he has on the first floor, a bathroom, kitchen, bedroom, puffle room, living room and spare bedroom. On the second floor, he has a bathroom, kitchen, spare puffle room, second living room and excersise room. On the third floor, he has two big party rooms and one bathroom. On the fourth and final floor, he has one big room, for all needs. He lives with his puffle, Lightpuffle, and sometimes has guests round. Powers *Superspeed- Can run at the speed of light. *Light- Can create pure light anywhere. *Telekineses- Uses to carry light orbs. *Flying- Can fly/hover. Uses when not running. *Shield- Can create a shield in front of himself or in front of anyone. *Light/Lazer Beam- Can create lazer or light beams. Consumes all power. * * *'update * * *Red Lightning (Redstriké) *Black Fire (Darkinflamé) *Fire Cast (Inceniraté) *Underground Lightning (Apocoliptí) *Ice Rain (Rainhevé) *Black Smoke (Fumédark) The Story Of When Lightpenguin Did Some Things One day, Lightpenguin was running along, and he spotted a poster, he went back to read it. It was an advertisment for a huge championship at the Dojo, in Club Penguin Island. Lightpenguin ran as fast as he little feet could take him, of course, he didn't need to rush, he can run faster than the speed of light. He got there in time, they were holding the Brown Belt Competition. There were two penguins, both brown belts, they were fighting, a tough battle, realy close, though the left one won by 1 Snow card. It was time for the black belts, it was time for Lightpenguin to show how much of an awesome ninja he is, but there was a problem, the proffesional ninja that was supposed to fight to final fight, was sick, so, no fight. But then, Sensei..stood up from his chair, and stopped meditating, for just, one fight. Lightpenguin was thrilled, he was about to fight Sensei, though still quite scared, I mean, he wasn't scared of the ninja, but Sensei is the best card jitsu player ever. Sensei got his card ready, and tilted his hat back, so able to see his opponent. Lightpenguin took some deep breaths, and scratched his wing. The battle began, the music started, Lightpenguin was starting to worry, he didn't want to lose after so long of being the master, well, he's done it before, to gain his ninja rank, but what if that just beginners luck? It's sensei's turn, the pressure is on, he pulls out...AN ELEVEN FIRE CARD! Then, The Lightpenguin strikes back to that card, with...A 12 WATER CARD! And it goes like that for a while, Sensei picks a snow so Bau picks a Fire, etc. So, it then comes down to the final card, Sensei needs a snow to win, Light needs a water, or a fire...Sensei picks fire....and then....BOOM! LIGHTPENGUIN PICKS A WATER! LIGHTPENGUIN HAS WON! The crowd is cheering, Sensei is stunned at his amazing Card-Jitsu mastery, his fans are clapping and shouting, it's the best moment of his life! Until...a ninja walks in...no one notices..until...AAAAAAARGH!!! The ninja ROARS from the top of his voice! Everyone is silent...The ninja stromps over to the mat where they are dueling, he pushes sensei out the way, and starts the fight. The Ninja pulls out a fire card, Lightpenguin gets a water, he pulls out a snow, Light pulls out a fire, and it goes on with every counter attack made by Lightpenguin. Until, he pulls out something weird, not a snow, not a fire, not even a water, the ninja has got...THE BLACK SHADOW NINJA CARD! This card can defeat any card, but destroys all cards that have won, on both sides. But luckily, Lightpenguin has...SELF CONFIDENCE! And uses the Lightpenguin card that destroys everything even the black shadow ninja card..somehow ANYWAY, they both use a card that has power over themselves, meaning, it's a tie. The ninja leaves, with his status and mood, a blank, while Lightpenguin has just highered his rank, Lightpenguin feels like he's achived something in a way, and sensei feels like he forgot to eat today. So, Lightpenguin went home, with his black belt still tight, and went off to sleep. THE END Involvement The Lightpenguin has saved many penguins' lives before, and stopped many, or attempted. Such as, attempted to destroy Link, Walrus McManager and Darktan. Other jewel finders and rich penguin explorers are currently searching for the jewel, hidden within the orb that Lightpenguin can create. The penguin has also had to destroy these explorers, well, only destroyed one, and that one came at him with a sword. The others were harmed, harmed enough 'til they went away and stopped being a meany-pants poopy-head! They were then reported by another penguin, although this changed nothing. The Lightpenguin was also trying to sneak his puffle into the Fall Fair '09, on Club Penguin Island. Unfortunatly, they banned him as they were both seen as "scary". But, his puffle has also been spotted in Puffle Feeder...but you cannot feed him, he just stares with his teeth showing, then soon disappears. Quests The Lightpenguin has had to travel to many places. He goes on "quests", on the way, passing tests, such as.. *On his first quest, called "The Quest for Freedom", he had to show that he could not be kept confined to one place, by travelling, and helping others at the same time. He had 5 tests, these were: **''Test 1: Jail Break.'' The Lightpenguin was taken into prison, as part of the test. He had to escape, making sure no one noticed, meanwhile rescuing a peasant, that hadn't done anything. Lightpenguin passed in 10:13:04. **''Test 2: Mountain Race.'' The Lightpenguin had to race up a mountain, by climbing, though was not allowed to use his superspeed. He had to reach the top and collect the bag of coins, and deliver them to his friend below. He passed in 13:05:09. **''Test 3: True Speed.'' The Lightpenguin had to challenge Tails6000 to a race to grab a ceramic model of a pigeon, and bring it back in one piece. He passed in 00:02:15. **''Test 4: Trust Shining Brightly.'' The Lightpenguin had to collect 7 rocks and pile them up, then place a puffle on to the top, then when the sun came down, he had to cast a light shield, or the puffle would burn. He passed in 00:56:01. **''Test 5: Ultimate Sacrifice.'' The Lightpenguin must choose to save a fellow penguin or his light jewel, while they were both about to fall off a cliff. He saved the penguin and the jewel was caught, using the superspeed. He passed in 00:00:46. *On his second quest, called "Night Brings no Fear", he had only 2 tests, these tests were: **''Test 1: Underground Revenge.'' The Lightpenguin's puffle had been stolen, and the place he was brought to was surrounded by security. He had to dig a tunnel, make this tunnel connect to the place, grab the puffle, get the security to run in and seal off the exit to the tunnel. Then, while they're underground, lock the doors so they can't get out. He passed in 10:15:09. **''Test 2: So Close Yet So Far.'' The Lightpenguin was placed in a dark hall of mirrors. A penguin was lost in the maze, he had to find the puffle and escape out the exit, but not the entrance. He passed in 08:06:12. *On his third and final quest, called "A Penguins Eyes Tells No Lies", he had 1 final test. This test was: **''Final Test: Factors That Make A Penguin.'' Lightpenguin has to jump across a huge cliff, without using ANY powers. This will show bravery. Then has to tell the truth to his puffle about borrowing his scarf, this will show Honesty. Then has to fight several haters of Freezeland, this will show Pride. Then has to tell a joke to an auidience, this will show Happiness and Socializment. Then finally has to save his best friend from falling, but could risk his own life, this will show true Trust and Honour. He passed in 21:07:24. *Lightpenguin joined a group of penguins in saving the creator of club penguin. *He acts as a second captain in Queen Amelia's army. Weaknesses The Lightpenguin has some weaknesses, that either don't react with Light in the right way, or simply things he doesn't like. *The Lightpenguin cannot consume Lemonade, the strength negitates the light power. *The Lightpenguin is scared of the dark, though this is rare that he's ever in the dark, as he can make light from his own hands. *The Lightpenguin is allergic to vampires, though he has never seen/heard of/met one. *Unlike most other penguins, he is allergic to fish. Gallery File:Lightpeng_card_jitsu.png|HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ZOMG PWNED!! File:Walkinpark.png|Lightpenguin and Lightpuffle, taking a stroll in the park. File:Lightpe_guin.png|Lightpenguin in DJ3K File:Lightpenguincp.png|Lightpenguin; spotted in Club Penguin File:Lightpenguin_HD!_.PNG|A recent image of Lightpenguin. Lightpenguin BlackHawks.png|Lightpenguin as a BlackHawk Trivia * The Lightpenguin's full name is Bau Xabbax Kjon Kax. * The Lightpenguin has the power of light, which means they can use fire as well, and also fix your lightbulbs. * The Lightpenguin is the perfect penguin to have during a powercut. * The Lightpenguin has recently bought a puffle, Lightpuffle, who has small black wings, no pupils, spikes over their eyes, basically everything his owner has except the jewel. See also * Link * Walrus McManager * Darktan * Lightpuffle * Lightjewel Category:Characters Category:The puffle of life saga